The disclosure relates to elevators. More particularly, the disclosure relates to elevator aerodynamics.
Elevator aerodynamics raises issues of passenger comfort (e.g., limiting vibration and sound associated with turbulence).
Various shrouds or deflectors have been proposed to improve elevator aerodynamics. Because elevators are bi-directional, these shrouds may be mounted to the top and/or bottom of the elevator cab/car. Several proposed versions have long tapering bullet nose cross sections. U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,602, issued May 28, 1991, discloses air deflectors atop an elevator cab/car.
International Application No. PCT/CN2011/072572, published Mar. 1, 2012 as Pub. No. WO/2012/024929, discloses a relatively blunt shroud whose cross section is characterized by a flat top and quarter-round corners transitioning to the adjacent sides and back of the cab, leaving the flat extending to even with the cab front.
International Application No. PCT/US2004/043330, published Jul. 6, 2006 as Pub. No. WO/2006/071212, discloses a vertical perimeter fairing formed by angled walls extending upwards from the side and rear of the car top, leaving the front open and having an open upper end.